taylor_swiftfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift eine US-Amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin war schon immer Musikalisch begabt und begeistert. Ihre Großmutter war eine Großartige Opern-Sängerin doch Taylor war mehr an Country Musik interessiert. TaylorAlisonSwift.png Name: Taylor Alison Swift Geburtsdatum: 13. Dezember 1989 (zur zeit 22 Jahre alt.) Geburtsort: Reading, Pennyslvania, Vereinigte Staaten Beruf: Sängerin, Songsschreiberin ,Schauspielerin & Musikproduzentin Musikrichtung: Country, Pop, Rock Instrumente: Gitarre, Piano, Banjo, Ukulele https://twitter.com/taylorswift13 https://www.facebook.com/TaylorSwift?fref=ts ---- Leben Taylor Swift ist am 13. Dezember 1989 in Reading, Pennyslvania geboren. Ihre Mutter Andrea war einfache Hausfrau und Ihr Vater Scott war ein Aktienhändler. Sie wuchs mit einem Kleinern Bruder in Wyomissing, Pennyslvania auf. Die Eltern besaßen eine Baumschule für Weihnachtsbäume. Taylor war an Country-Musik interessiert vorallem von LeAnn Rimes, Patsy Cline, Dolly Parton, den Dixie Chicks und Shania Twain. Mit Zehn Jahren begann Taylor an Karaoke-Wettbewerben teilzunehmen und bei Festivals und Messen als Sängerin aufzutretten. Sie fing an eigne Songs zu schreiben. Mit elf wollte sie nach Nashville um bei verschiedene Plattenlabels ein Vertrag zu erhalten. Mit 14 wurde sie von Scott Borchetta bei einem auftritt im Bluebird Café entdeckt, er verpflichtete Taylor für sein neues Plattenlabel Big Machine Records. Im gleichen Jahr zog ihr Familie nach Hendersonville in Tennesse. Neben Taylor's musikalischen und filmischen Karriere entwarf Sie in Zusammenarbeit mit der Marke Elizabeth Arden ein eigenes Parfum mit dem Namen Wonderstruck. Karriere Taylor veröffentlichte 2006 ihre Debütsingle "Tim McGraw", die auf Platz 6 in den US-Country-Charts landetete. Am 24. Oktober 2006 wurde ihr Debütalbum "Taylor Swift" veröffentlicht und konnte bis auf Platz 5 der Billboard-200-Charts klettern. Es wurde von der "RIAA" mit Fünffach-Platin ausgezeichnet. Drei Singles des Albums "Taylor Swift" kamen in den US-Pop-Single-Charts unter den Top 40, dazu noch kamen Vier singles in die Top Ten der US-Country-Charts. Alle Lieder wurden auf dem Album wurden von Taylor verfasst oder Sie hat mitverfasst. Im November 2008 hat Taylor ihr Zweites Album "Fearless" veröffentlicht. Elf Wochen mit Unterbrechungen führte das Album die Album-Hitparade an, seit 2000 konnte keiner diesen Spitzenplatz behaupten und es war das meistverkeufte Album des Jahres 2009 in den Vereinigten staaten. Taylors Single "Love Story" aus dem Album "Fearless" wurde Anfang Februar 2009 als Country-Song mit den meisten Bezahlten Downloads der Geschichte -2.649.000 Mal- und es ist der erste County-Song , der die Billboard Mainstream Top 40 anführte. Der Titel "You Belong with Me" konnte im September 2009 auf den ersten Platz der Country-Charts Klettern. Bei den People's Choice Award gewann sie 2010 den Preis für die Beste Künstlerin. Vier Auszeichnungen gewann sie Bei der Grammy-Verleihung 2010. Durch fünf Städte Australiens führte Februar 2010 ihre "Fearless" Tour, bei der die Country-Band Gloriana im Vorprogramm auftrat. Taylor's drittes Album "Speak Now", das im Oktober 2010 weltweit veröffentlicht wurde, wurde in den USA innerhalb der ersten Woche mehr als eine Million mal Verkauft. Die 14 Lieder des Albums entstanden in Arkansas, New York City, Boston und Nashville und wurden ausschließlich von Swift selbst geschrieben. Als Co-Produzent trat Nathan Chapman auf, der bereits an Swifts ersten beiden Alben mitwirkte. "Mine" war die erste Singleauskopplung des Album. Taylor's viertes Studioalbum "Red" erschien am 22. Oktober 2012 und wurde von Nathan Chapman produziert. Die erste Single aus diesem Album, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together", wurde im August 2012 veröffentlicht. Taylor Swift spielt eine akustische Western-Gitarre der kalifornischen Firma "Taylor Guitars", aus dem Holz der Koa-Akazie. Sie war 2011 mit Einnahmen von 35 Millionen USD weltweit die finanziell erfolgreichste Musikerin. Studioalben (Chartspositionen) Filme 2009: Jonas Brothers – The 3D Concert 2009: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Gastauftritt) 2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (Hannah Montana: The Movie) 2010: Valentinstag (Valentine’s Day) 2012: Der Lorax (The Lorax, Sprechrolle) Auszeichnungen *'MTV Europe Music Awards' 2012: Best Female *'Grammy Awards' 2010: Best Female Country Vocal Performance White Horse 2010: Best Country Song White Horse 2010: Best Country Album Fearless 2010: Album of the Year Fearless 2012: Best Country Solo Performance Mean 2012: Best Country Song Mean *'People’s Choice Awards' 2010: Favorite Female Artist 2011: Favorite Country Artist 2012: Favorite Country Artist *'MTV Video Music Award' 2009: Bestes Video einer Künstlerin You Belong With Me 2012: Best Video Female *'American Music Awards' 2008: Beste Country-Künstlerin 2009: Künstlerin des Jahres 2009: Beste Pop/Rock-Künstlerin 2009: Beste Country-Künstlerin 2009: Beste zeitgenössische Künstlerin 2009: Bestes Country-Album Fearless 2010: Beste Country-Künstlerin 2011: Künstlerin des Jahres 2011: Bestes Country-Album Speak Now 2011: Beste Country-Künstlerin *'American Country Music Award' 2011: Entertainer of the Year *'Academy of Country Music Awards' 2008: Beste Nachwuchssängerin 2009: Album des Jahres Fearless 2009: Crystal Milestone Award 2011: Entertainer of the Year 2012: Entertainer of the Year *'BMI Award' 2007: Bester Song Tim McGraw 2008: Bester Song Our Song 2008: Country-Song des Jahres Teardrops on My Guitar 2009: Bester BMI-Popsong Teardrops on My Guitar 2009: BMI President's Award Teardrops on My Guitar 2009: Country-Song des Jahres Love Story 2009: Bester Song Picture to Burn 2009: Bester Song Should've Said No 2010: Country-Song des Jahres You Belong With Me 2010: Songwriter of the Year 2010 *'Country Music Association Awards' 2007: Horizon Award 2009: Entertainerin des Jahres 2009: Beste Sängerin des Jahres 2009: International Artist Achievement Award 2009: Album des Jahres Fearless 2009: Musikvideo des Jahres Love Story 2011: Entertainerin des Jahres *'CMT Music Awards' 2007: Breakthrough Video of The Year Tim McGraw 2007: Bestes Studiovideo Teardrops On My Guitar 2008: Video des Jahres einer Künstlerin Our Song 2008: Video des Jahres Our Song 2009: Video des Jahres Love Story 2009: Video des Jahres einer Künstlerin Love Story *'NSAI Award' 2007: Songschreiberin des Jahres *'Teen Choice Awards' 2009: Bestes Album einer Künstlerin Fearless 2010: Breakout Female Valentinstag 2010: Album Country Fearless 2010: Country Artist Female 2010: Country Song Fifteen 2011: Beste Künstlerin 2011: Beste Country-Künstlerin 2011: Beste Country-Single Mean 2011: Schönste Red Carpet Fashionista 2011: Bester Break-Up-Song Back to December 2011: Ultimate Choice Award 2012: Choice Female Artist 2012: Choice Female Country Artist 2012: Choice Voice Der Lorax 2012: Choice Single by a Female Artist Eyes Open 2012: Choice Country Song Sparks Fly *'Young Hollywood Awards' 2008: Superstar of Tomorrow *'Nashville Music Awards' 2009: Künstlerin des Jahres 2009: Songschreiberin des Jahres 2009: Bestes Country-Album Fearless Bänd Familie Freunde Beziehungen